


Cry

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [28]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crying, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffcember 2020, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Repression, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Felix cries when his father is buried. His friends let him know it's okay to cry more.Written for Fluffcember Day 28: "Tears"
Relationships: Blue Lions Students & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 7





	Cry

Felix didn’t want to cry when they buried Rodrigue. But he did. In front of everyone.

So did Dimitri, of course. And Ingrid. Sylvain almost looked bored when they were piling the dirt back on the body, but Felix knew he wasn’t. Dedue was infuriatingly respectful. Ashe acted like he was scared to talk to Felix. The sympathetic glances Annette and Mercedes shot him almost made him sick. He did get sick actually. Dedue patted him on the back a little too hard while he retched, but hey, it wasn’t like it was going to kill him.

Felix didn’t want to cry in front of anyone ever again. But everyone made it explicitly clear that he was allowed to cry, especially in front of them, and that it was okay and natural and grieving helped the pain. They all reassured him of this.

Ashe always seemed to enter and leave the training grounds right after Felix. The way the young archer looked away whenever Felix caught him staring suggested that Ashe’s target practice schedule was entirely up to Felix’s presence. 

Annette seemed to find an excuse to hug him at least once a day. Felix tolerated this.

Dedue stayed on kitchen duty for the next three weeks. There was always something spicy on the menu during that time.

Ingrid accompanied him to meals, and when he skipped or forgot, she always brought him a dish of something and watched (made) him eat it. 

Mercedes regressed into her annoying habit of treating him like a little brother. She ran her fingers through his hair and asked him how he was doing and when he went to sleep and when he woke up and if he had eaten yet. She always left him with a line like “I’m here if you need anything.” She never chided him over his grunts and half-answers.

Dimitri seemed to gain some of his sense back, finally. He sparred with him, but his jerky and erratic moves were no more. Their sessions were good practice, and the crown prince’s apologies were at a minimum, to Felix’s relief.

Sylvain spent… all of his time with Felix, really. He sparred with him, took him into town, fished with him, ate with him, did chores with him, joked with him, _annoyed_ him. But he was never invasive. If Felix told him to go away, he would, no questions asked. But Sylvain would be back again soon after, with a new way to pass the time.

So yes, Felix always knew he was allowed to cry. He rarely did, and only a few times it was in front of others. But the peace of mind was comforting to say the least.

To say the most: his friends are the only reason Felix didn’t lose himself to despair and loneliness during those days. He hopes that they know that.


End file.
